Through Music
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: ONESHOT! Written for my best friend in the world. "There was something about the subtle way Zexion stared that drew his attention." Zemyx, AU aka Alternate Universe. Enjoy!


There was something about the subtle way Zexion stared, that drew his attention.

He had known the senior for quite some time now, they had went to the same high school, hell, same elementary school...and now they were in the same college.

Though, in all those years not once did they exchange a line of dialogue. It was...disappointing, to say the least. Or, inow/i it was.

Before? Demyx really didn't care. Zexion was nothing to him, just an elder student which never truly

bothered to speak to him, so...why should he bother attempting to start conversation?

Well, to put it bluntly, he never did start conversation, and...as I said before...he never really cared about the blue haired guy.

...That was, until said blue haired guy started showing up at his gigs.

Demyx played the sitar. Good luck trying to find a record label that would be into that sort of thing...but, it was his dream, damnit!

And although he could never book an actual live house, or even a dive bar...the one place that always accepted him was the on campus cafe.

The cafe always stayed open very, very late. See, the college Demyx, as well as Zexion, went to had very late classes...In a sense the school never really closed for more then a few hours each day.

But enough of that. Yes, Demyx was a guy who played the sitar. And for some reason the manager of the cafe, a cute young woman named Namine who was in his art class, loved his music.

Hell, she down right iadored/i it. So, one day during class she approached him with a bit of a proposition.

She wanted him to play in the cafe at night. Which was when she worked her shift.

And Demyx, who, at the time was really looking for a way to advertise himself, loved the idea.

So he'd be loosing about 3 hours of sleep, who cared?! This was his chance! He could play his music, and still stay on campus. It was great!

...Though he was worried about Namine, he asked her if this was allowed, her reply was a nervous giggle and a shaking of the head. But then again, what the boss didn't know wouldn't hurt 'em, huh?

So, he had taken the offer, and ever since his freshman year, at night when the owner of the cafe went home and the night students woke from their daytime sleep, he would play his sitar for them.

Needless to say, they loved him. Maybe they didn't fag over him and foam at the mouth, but they loved him anyway. But that's not important. Really, it's not.

See, this story is about a certain blue haired man that goes by the name Zexion.

How does Zexion factor in all of this, you ask?

Well, I'll tell you.

Zexion was born naturally nocturnal. It wasn't his fault, it was just the way his body was made, that's all. His parents had been disturbed by it, but by the time he reached the tender age of 13, they had given up all attempts on forcing him into a normal sleep routine.

Instead they let him be, seeing as, even though poor Zexion was dead tired, he still managed to get the highest marks in his class.

That was the deal his parents had given him. Basically "You can stay up all night if you want to. But only if you keep a perfect grade point average. the second it drops more then .05 points? We're putting you on sleeping pills."

...Zexion didn't want pills. So he agreed.

How does this tie into everything, you may be wondering?

...Well, it should be obvious by now.

....No? .....Really?

Right. Then I'll explain for you.

Lets do some simple math here.

Demyx + night performances + Nocturnal Zexion who takes night courses + same campus = ....

...Make sense yet? Perhaps you need me to write it in a more...artistic way. Okay, how about that? I hate math, anyway.

Zexion first saw, and heard Demyx play on the night of November 15th, during his JR year. Demyx, at the time, was a sophomore, and he had been playing at this cafe for a year now.

Though, the elder just had never noticed. Mostly because he never entered the cafe at night. He had no need to. In his dorm room was a small hot plate, which he boiled water and brewed his own coffee every night.

...But nooo, his asshole roommate, and (debatable) friend Vexen, just had to be a teacher's pet to the professor of Botany, Marluxia. Yes, Marluxia, who was almost 8 years Vexen's senior, and in charge of the dorm.

So Vexen had TOLD on him, like a damn four year old. Just because Zexion had told him that Marluxia was TOO OLD for him. ...What a brat.

Poor Zexion was forced to be without his hot plate, which was, apparently not allowed in the dorms...and like hell he'd use the student lounge....But then again, he couldn't use it anyway....the damn place was LOCKED at night.

Which made NO sense! There are NIGHT classes all the time! Why the HELL would they close and lock the student lounge if there are students KNOWINGLY participating in classes at night???

...It was stupid. But Zexion needed his coffee, he needed it before he sunk his teeth into Vexen's skull and ripped his head off.

So, he was forced to fish into his own money and head for the cafe.

Zexion didn't like cafe's, they were noisy and crowded and filled with idiots and horrible musicians that couldn't play worth a damn.

But the poor guy had no choice, it was coffee, or mass murder.

Zexion chose the coffee.

As he approached the cafe that one night, he let out a little groan, seeing someone, who he barely recognized playing a giant blue instrument.

Great.

...Mass murder was beginning to sound good at that point. But seeing as Zexion had no means of committing such a crime, he instead opted for the coffee.

He never expected to me mesmerized by the sounds that met his ears.

And since that faithful night, Zexion returned to the cafe, each and every night. And of course, Demyx noticed.

At first, the blonde thought that, hey, it was just some random dude who liked drinking coffee, toying with his laptop, and chilling in a cafe for a few hours every night.

But, after some time Demyx realized that wasn't the case. Like I said, it took some time. He didn't notice it at first, but soon he did...He saw them.

The little looks sent his way, Zexion's subtle way of watching him, as he pretended to hide behind a screen, or a mug, or a book.

At first, Demyx thought he had been imagining it, that blue haired guy seemed way too stiff to like music like this...But...

He had iseen/i it. The way Zexion's eyelids would gently slide closed, the way his foot would follow the tempo, his fingers as they moved with the cords, ever so lightly.

For one year and 57 days, Zexion didn't miss ONE of Demyx's shows. And for One year and 57 days, Demyx did not sop thinking about the man.

I mean, jeez...It must have taken a lot of dedication to haul himself to the cafe every night, risk being late for classes just so that he could pretend that he wasn't watching, or even listening to the younger man play.

It was bizarre, in it of itself....But, Demyx was intrigued...More then that, he was flattered, he was touched...He was...Well, fuck. He was in love.

He was in love with a person he had known for eight years, but never spoken to.

Someone who seemed really cold, and cruel, but in reality was a deep, and passionate music lover. It was as though they were meant to be!

It didn't take Demyx long to start writing songs about Zexion, though he never spoke the man's name, he implied with little snippets of details. Lyrics like, "I can feel you watching..." or "Your gaze behind the porcelain sets my soul aflame."

Sappy, artistic, love-y stuff that he was sure the now senior would notice. And he was right, Zexion did notice.

In fact, the first time he heard himself referenced in a song he almost spit out his coffee in shock. His throat and mouth had burned for a week, but in no way did they burn hotter then his face, his cheeks, and his ears.

It was so embarrassing! But...not in the way you'd think. See Zexion found it embarrassing, not because he was worried someone would find out, but because Demyx had actually MANAGED To write lyrics...beautiful lyrics...about HIM.

He didn't understand how it could be done.

Zexion was never flattered by his own looks, his ego didn't shatter the mirror each time he looked at

his reflection(unlike a certain redhead).

He never thought about it, finding his looks to be...eh, average, really. The man was much too busy with his studies and such to even bother with something like his looks.

But, like I said...to hear himself referenced in this guy's wonderful music..to hear himself being called beautiful, alluring...

It was embarrassing...but quite flattering.

Zexion felt as though he was engaging in a deep, passionate love affair with Demyx and his music...he also felt himself wanting nothing more then to actually ENGAGE in this deep passionate love affair that seemed to only exist in his mind.

It was almost crazy, they had been in each other's presence for most of their lives...but they never really met until the music.

They never really knew how they felt, until the music.

It was a magic beyond fading pumpkins and enchantress spells, it was a force almost more powerful then love...It was as though Demyx's sitar sometimes had a mind of it's own...and was gently lulling them closer together.

The sitar was no longer an instrument, but a tool of Eros.

The strings were his bow, and the sounds?

The sounds were his arrows as they moved through the air, constantly puncturing the two until their bodies burned and craved each other.

It had taken almost a year, but finally Demyx mustered up his courage, and after a show, when the cafe was almost empty, save for one student at a table, Namine at the counter, and Zexion in his seat,(the same seat he had occupied for a year), the sitarist spoke.

He took a deep, almost trembling breath, his hands wrapping around the microphone, those trembling as well. Butterflies were rising in his throat, making him choke, but he managed to smile.

Demyx was in no way experiencing stage fright. That just wasn't his thing...but this was different.

Zexion raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his laptop at Demyx, noticing the blonde ended his show 15 minutes earlier then normal....plus Demyx rarely spoke after the lives...at least, not on stage.

Regardless, his curiosity was perked and the dark blue haired man watched as Demyx swallowed, forced a smile, and spoke.

"Those of you, you'd like to...uh...'meet the artist' ...I've ended my show 15 minutes early for you...so, I'll be in the back, putting my things away...please feel free to come see me! I'm anxious to meet you all!" With that said, the red faced Demyx shuffled off of the stage in a hurry and disappeared into the back room.

Which was a good thing, really. Seeing as Zexion's face was just as red as Demyx's...even redder, maybe.

There was no way in hell he was talking to anyone else...because, like I said, the cafe was basically empty at this point. Zexion could feel his palms beginning to perspire, his throat clench slightly and his body tingle at the thought.

This was his chance...Demyx made it clear he wanted them to speak, Demyx who he was in love with...Demyx who spoke loud and clear through his songs that he was in love with Zexion.

The elder turned his head to the side, glancing at the door...He could just leave, if he really wanted to.

But then he caught the gaze of the young cafe manager, Namine. She gave him a small smile, and nudged her head in the direction of the back room.

Her eyes spoke volumes over her actions, though. They were pure, unblinking, almost as though they were peering into his soul and laying his feelings bare.

She convinced him with her eyes, and her warm, piercing stare. ...Taking a deeper breath then necessary, Zexion stood, returning his laptop to his backpack and pulling the heavy object onto his shoulder. He had 15 extra minutes before his classes started...there was no excuse.

Heaving another breath, Zexion made his way too the back room.

The sound of the door opening made Demyx let out a squeak, almost jumping out of his own skin as he whirled around, his face turning redder as his eyes lay on Zexion. "...You scared me." The elder looked a bit sheepish, feeling more shy then he had ever felt in his life. "...Sorry."

At that moment, Demyx hated himself. Their first exchange of dialogue...and this was it? It was his fault and he felt like an idiot...if he hadn't been so tightly stung and so nervous-

Their eyes met, and any rational thought process left him, his breath left him, Zexion's did as well, he could tell by the way the man's chest exhaled at the exact moment his own did.

They stared at each other for a good five minutes, barely breathing, barely blinking, their bodies so close, yet so far apart.

They were burning, the would was spinning and blurring and Demyx was going blind. He couldn't see a damn thing outside of Zexion's eyes. He could only hear what was around them, the sense heightened for this moment.

And the first thing he heard in the silence was his own footsteps, quickly moving towards the older man. He heard Zexion's backpack clattering to the ground, then his own footsteps, matching Demyx's own as they moved towards each other.

Their lips collided first, then their bodies, then their hands. The kiss wasn't a slow first kiss, it wasn't sloppy and inexperienced, no, if anything it was full of unbridled passion, waves of pent up lust, pent up emotion pouring through their lips, ravaging their tongues.

There was no reason to go slow, it wasn't like they weren't already connected. They had done this a million times in their minds, it couldn't be awkward, even if they wanted it to be.

And in their collisions words began passing, their lips burned and their bodies smoldered as their tongues, hips hands met over and over again. Their eyes were shut, but they could see each other just fine, their fingers coiled together and their breaths moved in time.

Between the kisses and the collisions Demyx found the breath to whisper, his voice breathless, his tone betraying his emotions. "I love you..." He panted out, their lips brushing, their mouthes drenched in the taste of each other. "God I love you..."

His reply was an invigorated kiss, even more enthusiastic then before. Zexion squeezed Demyx's hands in his own, and pressed himself closer. Demyx didn't need to hear the words. It was quite obvious by now that words were his forte, and actions were his lover's.

What pulled them apart was the blaring of Zexion's wrist watch, signaling the start of class in exactly 3.4 minutes.

They pulled away and Demyx groaned, Zexion glared at his watch, before they looked up at each other. Hair was disheveled, lips red, kiss swollen. Their faces flushed and bodies continued to burn.

"I.." Zexion let out a breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. "...I have to go." Demyx swallowed, nodding lightly. "I...yeah." They were silent for another second, before Demyx spoke.

"I'll...See you tomorrow night?" He asked, eyes hopeful, he was met with a nod, Zexion bending over to pick up his backpack."I..yes."

Of course he would come...he never missed Demyx's shows...the blonde knew that but...Zexion could understand why the question was asked. He managed to exhale deeply, standing up straight, his uncovered eye catching Demyx's own as he gave a proper answer.

"..Yes, I will be here. ...I promise."

The smile that came to Demyx's lips made the elders chest flutter in warmth. "Good..." spoke the sitarist. "I'm glad."

At that moment, Zexion's watch decided to go off again...he hesitated before jolting off, heading for his class as fast as possible.

Demyx watched the empty space where Zexion was standing only seconds ago. It was almost like the blue haired senior was never here at all...The only evidence of his existence within the room was the fluttering in Demyx's stomach, and the burning on his lips.

The sitarist brought his calloused fingers up to his lips, gently touching the swollen skin.

He smiled,

"I'm glad."

-END-


End file.
